


A heart that just wants to disappear

by Saishuuhope



Category: Danganronpa v3: everyone's new semester of killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempts, chapters are kinda short I guess?, help me, i can't tag, pre-game, some fucked up shit will happen, why do i try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saishuuhope/pseuds/Saishuuhope
Summary: By getting just a little closer to you I think that I could find it out,Just so these days would never ever have to end without a doubt.





	A heart that just wants to disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus why am I trying ;-;. I was depressed as shit while writing this so don't blame me for the crap you're about to witness.

Saihara Shuuichi was never happy. He was constantly bullied at school for being ‘pretty’ and ‘weak’ and, although he always attempted some form of comeback, he knew these accusations were true. He had very feminine features, long, dark eyelashes, a thin face with hair that fell over it in glossy locks and he would never stand a chance against one of the kids that would always torment him. 

So, he indulged himself in another world. Pink blood, murder schemes, hope, despair. These were what kept him coming into school everyday. He'd last out the first two hours of lessons, that's when break would arrive and he could hide himself away on the bench, hidden in the bush at the back of the school. Another hour of lessons and he could return back to his spot for lunch. Then the final two hours of lessons and he could go home.

Although home was better than school, he still couldn't bring himself to quite be truly happy. As much as his uncle meant well he always had an aura around him that meant Saihara could never talk to him about his problems. Not that he would anyway. Saihara wasn't one to give his burdens to others even if there was someone to unload onto. 

Therefore he spent the hours at home alone in his room, still indulged in the fictional world on his phone. Saihara would rewatch season after season, constantly waiting for the newest episode to be released, ignoring his problems and the world outside his room.

Currently, he was rewatching the finale of season one. It was a staple episode naming the overruling mastermind for the rest of the seasons, Junko Enoshima. Saihara still found her motives interesting even after spending days analyzing them, after all, despair is a broad reason for forcing sixteen students to kill each other. Heh, maybe his talent could be the ultimate danganronpa fan, he thought to himself, almost laughing aloud at the sheer thought of him even being in the show.

Disregarding the thought, he continued to watch the show until he passed out, his phone, still blaring the iconic music, lying on his chest.

The next day was fairly uneventful, his daily routine succeeding in keeping the other kids away, yet as he was walking to the secluded spot he noticed something behind the bush. Something like… hair, and messy hair at that. He pushed apart that branches that he'd already broken months ago to find another boy sitting directly in his spot.

The boy had messy, purple hair that flicked out at the ends and eyes the same shade. He also had the palest skin Saihara had ever seen. He took a step back, observing the boy slowly. The purple haired boy had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was also breathing heavily, as if he'd just run here.

After staring a little longer and deciding that the boy was the class representative of the form below his, Ouma Kokichi, he turned around to go and find a new spot to sit in for today. Only to do the most stereotypical thing he could have and step on a branch.

Saihara saw Ouma physically jump and start to stand up, presumably to run from the situation, only to realise that there was no reason to. “I-I'm sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you- I'll be going now!” Saihara turned back around and went to push the branches aside until he heard a timid voice come from behind him. ‘N-no it's fine. You can sit here too I suppose.” Ouma beckoned to the seat beside him and gave Saihara a shaky smile. “If it's ok with you then…” Saihara took the seat and kept staring straight ahead. “Y-you can talk to me y’know…” Ouma turns his head so he isn't looking at Saihara and and mutters, “my name is Ouma Kokichi by the way…” Saihara turns to him and says, “well it's good to know that my assumption was correct. My name is Shuuichi Saihara.” Ouma almost gasped in shock. It was as if Saihara’s personality had taken a complete turn since he last spoke. “O-ok well… it's nice to meet you I suppose.”   
“You too.”


End file.
